Tarsy
Tarsy is a lion who loves to play video games and walk. Character Bio A lazy lion who plays video games, yet he is very socialized and can play with others as much as easily with video games. Tarsy is able of doing great silliness. In Game Me, he transforms the Earth into video games. Most of his silliness does not result in a kill, but Blame on You!, Take the Ground, and My Friend the Killer, he kills. Tarsy usually dies by getting crushed, or by getting involved with the accidents. Tarsy dies in most episodes, but he survives in Game Me, Totem Maybe Not, All Ground from Tale, Rain and Fates, Charming Careers and Cheese-City. His debatable deaths are in Flower You, The Little World of a Lion, and Jump Off the Limit. Tarsy's Episodes Starring Roles #Game Me #Blown Up! #My Friend The Killer #Jump Off the Limit #The Bed Yellow #The Little World of a Lion #Flower You #Somebody That I Used To Glow #Blame on You! #Tarsy's Screen Smoochie #Dumb Space to Go #Take the Ground #Rain and Fates #Eye Candy #Water You! #Deadly Safari #Totem Maybe Not #Better Off Bread #A Doll from a Danger #Water-Fox #Brake the Cycle #Hair, Just Hair Featuring Roles #Down From the Mall #Rival-Tracks #Match for Clash #Let Us Walk in the Woods #How Dress the Deer #An Incredible Lover Card #Mega-Jerk of the Party #Bat of Pranks #Beaver Follows the Bear #This Odd Thought on the Antlers Appearance Roles #All Ground from Tale #Charming Careers #All Flocked Up Deaths (Some deaths are announced in advance) #Blown Up!: Electrocuted when some water falls on this head which was occupied by a wire. #Flower You: Killed by numerous bees (Not seen and debatable). #Blame on You: Crushed on the head by a disco-ball. #My Friend The Killer : Crushed by two cars who rushing over. #Jump Off The Limit : Violently crashed head first on the ground has a low altitude (debatable). #The Bed Yellow : Crashed many times on the ceiling by his hospital bed. #The Little World of a Lion: Maybe die when he fell into a hole (debatable). #Take the Ground: Dies in the stadium collapse. #Rival-Tracks: Fall in a cliff and impaled by a branch #Somebody That I Used To Glow: Crushed and splashed by a car. #Down From the Mall: Sucked by an escalator. #Dumb Space to Go: Crushed by a rocket. #Smoochie #1: Crushed by a TV. #Smoochie #2: Electrocuted by a TV. #Smoochie #3: Scalded by a pan. #Eye Rocky: Fall and splashes everywhere. #Water You!: Sliced like fries by a vent. #Let us Walk in the Woods: Crushed by a tree. #Mega-Jerk of the Party: Impaled in a flag. #Match for Clash: Disembowelled by a ball #Deadly Safari: Crushed by an elephant. #Better Off Bread: Crushed by a meteorite. #How Dress the Deer: Run over by Mime's truck. #A Doll from a Danger: Head explodes when Fishy pressed the neck of his voodoo doll. #An Incredible Lover Card: Impaled by a card. #Brake the Cycle: Crushed by Stuty. #Water-Fox: Hit by a massive tsunami. #Hair, Just Hair: Melted by acid. #Beaver Follows the Bear: Strangled to death by Taily. #Bat of Pranks: Killed in a explosion. #This Odd Thought on the Antlers: Impaled on Kendall's left antler. Additional #A Iphone Case: Part of his head cut off. Injuries #The Bed Yellow: Broken his right foot (Accident before episode, reason unknown). #Somebody That I Used To Glow: Impaled on the eye by a diamond. #Down From the Mall: (Before death) Foot gnawed by an escalator. Number of Kills *Cuddles : 3 ("The Little World of a Lion"), "Totem Maybe Not", "Take the Ground") *Lumpy : 3 ("The Little World of a Lion", "Take the Ground", "Dumb Space to Go") *Splendid : 2 ("Game Me", "The Little World of a Lion") *Giggles : 4 ("Flower You", "Take the Ground", "Totem Maybe Not" along with Toothy, "The Little World of a Lion") *Toothy : 4 ("Totem Maybe Not", "The Little World of a Lion", "Take the Ground", "Rain and Fates") *Pop : 3 ("Game Me", "The Little World of a Lion", "Take the Ground)" *Cub : 3 ("Game Me", "The Little World of a Lion", "Take the Ground") *Sniffles : 3 ("The Little World of a Lion", "Take the Ground", "Dumb Space to Go") *Disco Bear: 3 ("The Little World of a Lion", "Take the Ground", "Dumb Space to Go") *Generic Tree Friends : 4 ("The Little World of a Lion", "Take the Ground", "Dumb Space to Go", "Rain and Fates") Occupations and Careers *Guardian Park - Flower You *Commentator - Take the Ground *Mailman - Despicable Mouse *Cameraman - Totem Maybe Not *Archaeologist - Somebody That I Used To Glow *Spaceman - Dumb Space to Go *Mountaineer - Eye Rocky *Soccer player - Match for Clash *Hunter - Deadly Safari *Doorman - Cheese-City Trivia #In Totem Maybe Not, he is seen smoking, making him one of the few who smoke. #His most frequent victime are Giggles, Toothy and Generic Tree Friends. #He is the only character of Flippy the french who participated in "Truffles' Video Bomb Competition". #He appeared in the middle of the season 43. #His voice is a mixture of Lumpy and Disco Bear. #In Dumb Space to Go, when he shaved his mane, we can see her ears. #He has a DVD devoted to him: Lion Story. #According to Flippy the French, when Tarsy reaches his 50th death, a DVD will be released for his honor by the name of: 50th Century Lion. #His birthday is March 23rd (because it is the day when Flippy the French watched his first Happy Tree Friends episode). #He's the first and favorite character of Flippy the french. #In fan version episodes, he takes the place of Toothy. Gallery Old Design Tarsy.jpg|Tarsy's old design Tarsy me okay.jpg|Tarsy's Pop-Up Season 41-43 Tarsy way to die.jpg The little.jpg My Friend The killer.jpg|Tarsy in the city Flower You.jpg|Tarsy at his work: Guardian park! STIUTG.jpg MY HEAD !!!!!!.jpg|Oh my god, They cut Tarsy! Blame on you !.jpg|Tarsy and Disco Bear Tarsy death.jpg|Tarsy's death in Down From the Mall Tarsy sais.jpg|Tarsy in space... and shave FukiouWouendi.jpg DVD TARSY.jpg|Tarsy's DVD Rain and Faites.jpg|Tarsy phone to Taily Tarsy is liked to... survive !.jpg New design Match for clash.jpg|Tarsy is a soccer player ! Tarsy.png Deadly safari (Tarsy's dead).jpg|Tarsy's death in Deadly Safari Tarsyyyyy.jpg|Tarsy's living room Taily Flippy Fan.jpg|Tarsy attacked by Taily Ftf friends.png Category:Fan Characters Category:Characters Category:Yellow Characters Category:Lions Category:Regular Fan Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Season 43 Introductions Category:Characters Submitted for the "Truffles' Video Bomb Competition" Category:Flippy the french's characters Category:Characters Who Rarely Survive Category:Felines Category:Characters With No Clothing Category:FTF Tree Friends